Waiting the Next Time (FR)
by Tsushikoi
Summary: [One shot] "Moi ou Gene ?" Les mots de Naru l'avaient confuse plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Gene, elle ne savait pas qui il était réellement, mais... On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas vraiment, n'est ce pas? Dans son lit, Mai est perdue et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à tout ça...


**N/A:** _Hey! C'est ma première fanfiction! À la base, je préfère le couple Mai x Naru. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant d'écrire un Mai x Gene. En plus, je n'ai pas remarqué beaucoup de fan fiction Mai x Gene, alors je suppose que c'était l'occasion. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire!_

 _MAJ Mars 2017:_ _Quelques petites choses manquaient, alors j'ai ajouté plus de détails. Enjoy ;)_

 _MAJ Janvier 2018: Oui je sais, encore une mise à jour. J'ai de nouveau ajouté quelques détails ainsi que la version Française de cette fanfic :)_

 _._

L'histoire se passe après le Manga et avant "Akumu No Sumu Ie".

 _ **Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, évidemment.**_

.

.

 _Septembre, Chambre de Mai, 23h04._

« Moi ou Gene ? »

Voilà plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours que cette question tournait sans interruption dans sa tête. Quoique les mots qu'avait prononcés Naru l'avaient blessée sur le coup, plus elle y pensait, plus elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. _Lequel_ _?_ Par sa faute, elle était maintenant perdue dans ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Mai soupira et se retourna dans son lit, jetant un coup d'œil à la photo qui se trouvait dorénavant sur sa table de chevet, représentant les deux jumeaux identiques. Celle que Naru lui avait offerte avant de partir.

Ca faisait un moment que Naru était reparti en Angleterre maintenant et à sa connaissance, il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis. Après tout, toute sa vie se trouvait là-bas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas revenir au Japon... Avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur le sol Japonais, il avait une bonne raison. Bien-sûr Mai serrait déçue, mais s'il voulait rester en Angleterre elle le comprendrait.

Elle se débarrassa soudainement de cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas se demander si elle le reverrait un jour... Comme d'habitude elle finit par ressasser sa dernière question.

Aimait-elle celui qu'elle voyait uniquement dans ses rêves, le « bon » toujours souriant, celui qui la guidait, la rassurait, et était toujours gentil avec elle ? Ou bien aimait-elle celui qui se considérait lui-même comme le « mauvais », un véritable bourreau du travail, je-sais-tout, narcissique qui la taquinait et se moquait constamment de son intellect ? Voilà deux choix très différent. Tout le temps passé avec eux deux lui avait appris à les connaitre et à les aimer. Même sans savoir qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Mai était tellement confuse. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt que dans ses rêves et dans la réalité, les deux hommes physiquement similaires étaient en fait deux personnes différentes. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, ça lui paraissait évident. Dans ses songes, il était plus souriant et n'avait pas le même comportement qu'une fois que Mai était éveillé... Assurément, elle aurait dû s'en douter !

Certes, elle éprouvait clairement de l'affection pour les deux frères, et après tous ces jours passé à tenter de démêler ses sentiments mélangés, elle en craignait la réponse. _Comment_ avait-elle pu tomber _amoureuse_? _Pourquoi_ devait-elle aimer une personne qu'elle avait prise pour une autre, une personne qu'elle n'avait même pas vraiment rencontrée et dont, jusqu'à il y avait quelques semaines, elle n'avait pas conscience de l'existence – et de la perte... _Pourquoi_ devait-elle aimer celui qu'elle ne voyait que dans ses rêves ? _Comment_ était-ce possible ? Pourtant... Pourtant, c'était _lui_ qu'elle aimait.

Epuisée, Mai s'endormit le cœur lourd.

.

 _Dans le Plan Astral._

Partout autour d'elle, tout était sombre. Pour une fois, ce décor vide — si toutefois on pouvait le qualifier de tel — correspondait plutôt bien avec son état d'esprit ces derniers jours. Elle était perdue dans nulle part sans savoir que faire ni où aller au milieu de cette étendue sans fin. Le silence régnait, apaisant et paradoxalement réconfortant. Ici, le temps était comme suspendu. Assise dans le vide en position fœtale, elle profitait simplement de ce moment de solitude. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus. Elle ne faisait rien de plus que respirer calmement, la tête dans les bras, tous yeux fermés.

Au bout de quelques instants, non loin d'elle une silhouette apparut diffusément. Sentant sa présence, elle releva la tête. Il lui sourit tristement et elle fit de même.

« Gene, » murmura Mai.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et s'adressait à lui avec _son_ prénom et non celui de son jumeau. Quand elle pensait à toutes les fois où elle l'avait pris pour Naru et l'avait appelé comme tel, elle se sentit embarrassée.

Il acquiesça doucement, gardant la même expression et elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

« Mai, ça faisait longtemps.»

« Oui. Ça peut paraître égoïste, mais dans un sens je suis contente de te revoir ; je supposais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Ça m'a manqué. » Confia Mai tristement et un peu honteuse. Par cela elle voulait dire qu'il lui avait manqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer maintenant.

En effet, après que son corps ait été découvert, Gene n'avait pas fait d'apparition dans ses rêves pendant un moment. De plus, ses voyages dans le plan astral étaient devenus moins fréquent, comme si ses capacités s'étaient divisées une fois qu'ils furent partis. En fait c'était plus ou moins le cas : ses capacités d'Esper lui étaient utiles sur les affaires mais il n'y avait plus d'affaire à présent.

Malgré la retenue de Mai, Gene avait compris et lui sourit tendrement.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, ce n'est pas mon frère qui avouerait ça, » rigola-t-il, « Quand il apprendra que je suis toujours dans les parages, il va s'énerver, me traiter d'idiot et, même s'il ne le montrera pas, il sera inquiet.»

« Maintenant que tu le dis, n'es-tu pas censé avoir _avancé_ puisque... tu as été retrouvé ? »

Au début, Gene avait craint que Noll n'ai déteint sur elle et qu'elle lui dise qu'il devrait _traverser_ maintenant. Puis il se souvint que c'était Mai.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi... Il y a eu comme une sorte de pause, mais on dirait qu'il y a autre chose, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est... »

Puis il la regarda et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeuse qu'à son habitude.

Alors il ajouta : « Toi aussi tu as l'air préoccupée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

S'il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça de savoir pourquoi il était encore là – il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard –, il l'était en revanche pour Mai.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour le quiproquo, je me sens honteuse. »

« Ne le soit pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, » Gene secoua la tête en la rassurant gentiment, « Donc, Noll a fini par te l'apprendre. »

Elle hocha la tête. En parlant de Noll, ça lui rappelait un détail.

« Au fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander: pourquoi 'Naru' ? »

« Oh, tu vas rire, » commença-t-elle, « C'est parce j'ai laissé échapper que mes amis le trouvait beau et il a répliqué qu'elles n'avaient pas mauvais goût, » elle leva le regard vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité : il lui avait clairement dit qu' _elle_ n'avait pas mauvais goût. Mais c'était trop embarrassant ! Même si elle aussi le trouvait beau.

Gene était amusé mais se demandait toujours quel était le lien avec le surnom 'Naru'. Elle conclut: « Naru est un diminutif pour narcissique. »

Il rit. « Ah, je comprends mieux ! Ça lui va bien ! » Mai ricana légèrement et Gene ajouta d'un air un peu absent : « Les grands esprits se rencontrent... » Mai le regarda sans savoir de quoi il parlait alors il développa : « J'avais l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. C'était simplement une prononciation Japonaise proche de son surnom anglais. »

La jeune fille se rappela de la réaction de Naru lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi la première fois. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant.

« C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air si surpris... » Pensa Mai à voix haute.

« Vraiment ? » Mai lui affirma. « J'aurais aimé voir sa tête. » sourit Gene sincèrement.

Le garçon lui demanda sérieusement : « Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tellement, tu as l'air trop sombre. »

Il était inquiet pour elle et désirait l'aider si elle avait quelque problème que ce soit. Gene se souciait sincèrement d'elle à tel point qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ne soit jamais triste.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment commencer mais, tu sais, près du lac, après que tu ais disparu, Naru est venu et on a parlé... »

« Tu lui a confié tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mai rougit un peu, mais elle n'était pas surprise qu'il le sache ; elle n'était pas la plus discrète avec ses sentiments, encore moins dans ses rêves, et Gene était définitivement plus attentif que son frère pour ces choses-là.

« Oui, »avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, « puis il m'a demandé si je l'aimais lui... ou toi... »

 _Bien sûr, c'est tout Noll,_ pensa Gene. En effet, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour esquiver ses propres réponses surtout lors de situations embarrassantes, comme celle-ci visiblement. Toutefois, Gene savait qu'Oliver ressentait aussi quelque chose envers son assistante, il pouvait le voir à la manière dont il la taquinait, et les petites attentions qu'il avait parfois envers elle, entre autres... Malgré tout, Noll n'aurait accepté ses sentiments envers lui que si Mai était sûr de ses propres sentiments. Sa réponse était donc pour s'assurer qu'elle se soit confiée à la bonne personne... Son but était de démêler les sentiments que Mai avait envers eux deux. Il avait raison, s'il ne lui avait pas demandé, elle n'aurait jamais pu les démêler...

 _Comme c'était intelligent ! Il avait donc décidé de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache_ , réalisa Gene impressionné. Il pouvait presque l'entendre lui répondre « Bien sûr que j'ai raison. » Le garçon en rit intérieurement. Il était fier de son jumeau.

« Ça m'a hanté pendant des jours et, sur le coup, je lui en ai même un peu voulu de m'avoir posé une telle question,» reprit Mai, « Puis, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort...»

Elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Gene.

« Comment est-ce possible ? C'est tellement injuste,» dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais... » Murmura Gene.

Il était en effet injuste que Gene aime et soit aimé en retour alors que sa vie avait déjà un terme. Lui-même avait été surpris de se découvrir ses sentiments et à la fois pas tellement : durant tout ce temps passé avec elle – à lui apprendre des capacités d'Esper et à vouloir la protéger dans les rêves qu'elle faisait sur les affaires –, il avait commencé à développer une profonde affection amoureuse. Ainsi, lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de comment ça avait pu arriver.

Il la regarda, ses pupilles emplit à la fois de tendresse et de tristesse. Avec ce regard, Mai ne put cacher ses sentiments pour lui.

« Je... Je t'aime, »

Ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Le cœur serré, il tentait de la consoler comme il pouvait en l'enlaçant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait et l'embrassait contre elle. Parfois, il lui caressait doucement le dos, comme tentative pour l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et ça fonctionnait. Après que ses pleurs furent dissipés, ils restèrent ainsi un moment en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, heureux de pouvoir s'étreindre pour le temps qu'il leur était donné. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cet instant s'achève.

Le temps passait avait que Gene ne relève sa tête doucement, ils se regardèrent et il lui souffla finalement : « Je t'aime aussi. »

De son âme, il embrassa la sienne, comme un désir de graver pour ne jamais oublier. Il effleura gentiment ses lèvres des siennes. Une larme roula sur la joue de Mai lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser, sachant que tout cela n'était réel que pour eux. Personne d'autre. Ils ne pourraient jamais aller dans un restaurant et manger ensemble, pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient marcher au hasard dans les rues main dans la main montrant leur amour, mais ils avaient ça. Cette relation qui n'était vraie que pour eux dans le plan astral et ça leur suffisait.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Après un instant, ils nouèrent leur main et Gene l'informa :

« Je suis venu t'annoncer que Noll revient au Japon. J'ai appris que selon lui, les affaires sont plus intéressantes ici qu'ailleurs. Alors garde un œil sur Noll pour moi, d'accord ? »

Mai acquiesça.

« Nous nous reverrons, » rassura-t-il, « Je suis ton guide spirituel, après tout. »

Cette promesse la consola quelque peu et elle se détendit dans ses bras inspirant longuement avant d'expirer. Gene avait toujours eu un don pour le réconfort.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il et Mai attendit se requête. « Ne soit plus triste avec moi. Non pas que je veuille que tu me caches tes émotions, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, alors vit et apprécie pour moi, » souriait-t-il.

« J'essaierais pour toi, » consentit Mai, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux sans couler.

Mai devait se réveiller. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser partir, démêlant lentement leurs mains l'une de l'autre tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se toucher, leur mains maintenant tendues vers l'autre dans le vide.

Ils se sourirent sincèrement pendant qu'il la regardait disparaître petit à petit du plan astral. Aussi triste que ça pouvait être il acceptait malgré tout sa condition. Ça lui faisait seulement du mal de voir celle qu'il aimait souffrir parce qu'elle l'aimait, lui, un esprit... Mais Gene savait – et en était rassuré – qu'elle aimait aussi Noll. Ça lui prendra juste un peu de temps pour qu'elle fasse son deuil... Avec ça, il disparut à son tour pour se reposer.

Mai se réveilla, les yeux toujours clos, une unique larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur son oreiller. Elle poussa un soupir. Finalement, elle le reverrait et, même si elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, elle l'aimait.

Ainsi, ils attendirent patiemment la prochaine fois...

.

.

 **N/A:** Eh bien _, ça m'a brisé le_ _cœur d'écrire ça… Mais étrangement je me sens mieux maintenant_ _. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Pardon pour les petits OOC. Vous êtes libre de_ _poster une review; j'apprécierais si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils_ _! :) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu_ _! Bisou!_


End file.
